Elena Reyes (Fear)
Elena Reyes is a character that appears in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the leader of the Rosarito Beach Hotel. She is described as a "complex" and "strong woman with a bloody past", who is a "problem solver", and features throughout the second half of Season 2 and the first half of Season 3, dealing with the consequences of her "terrible decision".Brookes, James (30 September 2016) "Karen Bethzabe Stars In AMC's Fear the Walking Dead" Gas Mask Magazine, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Pre-Apocalypse Rosarito, Baja California Elena lived in Rosarito and worked at the Rosarito Beach Hotel with her nephew, Hector, allowing herself to "rise up in the hotel industry in a small town where there is classism and very little education".Bell, Shavonne (September 2016) "Fear the Walking Dead Q&A – Karen Bethzabe (Elena)" AMC, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 She was a general manager for the hotel and possessed a set of the master keys for all of the buildings and had a vast knowledge of the surrounding terrain, including the road to Tijuana where her other nephew, Antonio, lived. Post-Apocalypse After leaving the wedding guests to die in the ballroom, and thinking they were all dead. Elena helped secure the hotel into a safe-haven, although not being able to do it all herself, she still took shelter in the hotel, until she eventually found Madison and her group where they began to turn it into a community. Season 2 "Do Not Disturb" Elena was working at the wedding being held at the hotel, celebrating Jessica and Oscar's marriage. She noticed Ilene Stowe was upset and asked her if everything was okay, leading her to regard the rumors about the outbreak and border closing as Internet gossip. When Charles Stowe suffered a heart attack, she attempts to get help but once he turned and attacked Jessica, she realized she had to contain the outbreak that was about to spiral out of control, so she locked the ballroom doors, trapping everyone inside. A month later, she rescues Alicia Clark from the elevator shaft as she tried to escape the zombies. However, immediately after rescuing Alicia, Elena is hostile towards her, demanding Hector's whereabouts, believing that Alicia had to do something with his kidnapping. Elena takes Alicia to her room where she learns that Alicia was with another group in the hotel and that she got separated. She also explains to Alicia that there are several guests who are trying to hurt her and have taken her nephew, Hector. She agrees to help Alicia in return for assistance in rescuing Hector. They manage to clear the floor of zombies by luring them into a room and she helps Alicia climb over the balcony into the adjacent room to escape the zombie-filled room. Originally, Elena was going to stay in the tower but Alicia makes her come downstairs to find her group. It is outside the bar that they are corned by some of the surviving wedding guests, including Ilene and Oscar. Elena is forced to give up her hotel keys, but is able to escape the armed guests with Alicia and Hector through an underground tunnel, eventually reuniting with Madison and Strand. "Pablo & Jessica" Upon escaping the tunnel, Elena rests in the spa with Hector, Alicia, Madison, and Strand. After the hotel survivors agree to help clear the zombies, Elena helps by putting down zombies from the hotel rooms. In the revised plan to clear the hotel of zombies, Elena is partnered with Strand to lure the zombies from the hotel tower to the pier by dropping open doors and making noise to get their attention. She then leads the zombies to the rendezvous point and passes on the herd to Madison as she safely steps aside. She gathers on the beach with the other survivors and watch the zombies fall off the pier after Madison is rescued from the water. Later that night, she attends the feast with her nephew and the other survivors to celebrate their new union. "Pillar of Salt" Elena is with Madison, Stand and Alicia inside of her room as they decide to turn on the generator for the hotel. When Strand is stabbed, Elena helps tend to his wound, and suggests to Madison that she knows a place where they may find medicine. Elena gets in a van with Madison and Oscar, and drive to the supermarket where the norcos live. On the road, Elena explains that Hector's brother, Antonio, lives with the narcos. She says Hector has never forgiven Antonio for choosing the gang over his own family. Madison, Elena, and Oscar arrive at El Pelícano with a cooler. Elena tells the guards that she has something for Antonio. They allow Madison and Elena to enter. Madison and Elena give Antonio a cooler full of fish and ice and request the medicine for Strand in exchange. Antonio asks if they can provide more ice. Elena agrees. Antonio tells them to wait. Meanwhile, they hear Marco yelling in an upstairs office. Madison and Elena overhear Marco's interrogation. Madison asks Elena to translate for her and runs upstairs when Marco describes an American with "ratty hair" who delivered drugs to them. After Madison demands answers, her and Elena are forced to leave, and return to the hotel at dark. "Date of Death" Elena is out at the front gates of the hotel standing guard with Madison, Alicia, Oscar, Hector, and Andrés as dozens of refugees beg to be let in. "Wrath" Elena is in the parking garage with Alicia, Hector, and Andrés taking care of the refugees. As per Madison's decision, Elena helps escort the Americans out of the hotel when the refugees get rowdy, believing the Americans are being given hotel rooms. At the coffee shop, she is locked outside as Travis begins to beat Derek and Brandon to death. "North" Elena and Hector haul Travis away and remove Oscar, who is unconscious after Travis attacked him to prevent him from interfering. Madison tries to defend Travis, but Elena points out that he killed two men and badly hurt Oscar. Madison tells Elena that they will leave with Travis in the morning and asks her to release Travis from captivity. Elena feels she owes Madison and allows it despite Hector's reluctance. Hector helps Andrés in treating Oscar who ultimately dies of his injuries. As a result, Hector and Andrés lead a group of men to kill Travis in revenge despite Elena's orders. The confrontation leaves Andrés dead and ends with Hector and the others being forced to flee the room when Victor Strand interferes. Season 3 "The New Frontier" Elena is with Hector and Strand are outside the gate of the Rosarito Beach Hotel, with refugees at the gate, demanding to see the doctor. Elena denies them entry, insisting that she can’t help them. Strand announces that he is a doctor and unlocks the gate. Elena and Hector are angry at Strand, but he tells them that he just saved them — the refugees would have killed them all if he didn’t let them in. At the hotel, Strand treats a child with minor wounds. As he rests, Elena urgently summons him to treat someone in dire need of a doctor. She brings Strand to the medical tent, where a woman is about to give birth. Strand insists he is not that kind of doctor, but he agrees to assist when the patient’s husband threatens him with a knife. Having delivered the baby, Strand is told by Elena that he must leave immediately, but Hector tells Strand there is another patient in need of his services before he goes. He brings Strand to Ilene’s room and asks him to convince her to eat. She has been holed up there since she stabbed Strand. She is depressed and despondent over the death of her daughter. Ilene then jumps off the balcony to her death stating that there are no more generations. After Ilene's death, Strand finds that the key Ilene gave him operates a car in the hotel’s parking garage, and he drives off. Elena's fate is left unknown after this. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Elena has killed: *At least 26 unnamed wedding guests (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Hector Hector is Elena's nephew and the two are seen to have a stable relationship. Antonio Nothing much is known about Elena and Antonio's relationship other than he is her nephew. Before the outbreak, Antonio left his aunt and brother, Hector to join a local gang which caused a rift between them. Oscar Diaz TBA Andrés Diaz TBA Ilene Stowe TBA Madison Clark TBA Alicia Clark TBA Nicholas Clark TBA Victor Strand TBA Travis Manawa TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" Season 3 *"The New Frontier" Trivia *Elena's last name was originally credited as Tobar by AMC for "Do Not Disturb" and "Pablo & Jessica" until it was changed to Reyes after "Pillar of Salt" aired. **In the flashback in "Do Not Disturb", Elena's name tag stated her last name was Reyes. *Bethzabe revealed in an interview with Gas Mask Magazine that she first knew of the role from her best friend, and that upon achieving the role - of which she credits her "agent's confidence, and the openness of casting director Wendy O’Brien to see unknown talent" - it was a "dream" to "be part of it all". References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mexico Category:Unknown Category:Season 3 Characters